En route pour de nouvelles aventures
by Miss Yem
Summary: Recueil d'OS sans liens spécifiques entre eux. Les divers personnages sont présentés, tantôt en héros, tantôt dans des rôles secondaires. Les amitiés sont revisitées, les romances également, avec une préférence pour les Dramiones. Nuits du FoF
1. Je les veux !

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Voilà un recueil d'OS que je compléterais durant les Nuits du FoF, à partir du moment que j'écrirais sur le fandom HP.

Je ne vais noter que dans ce premier OS le disclaimer, que voulez-vous, je suis une tête de linote, j'avais oublier cette étape hier soir... C'est-à-dire que dans la frénésie de l'écriture et de vite poster dans les temps, c'est passé à la trappe ! x)

Bon bref :

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à **J.K. Rowling**. Quant aux idées des thèmes d'écriture, elles appartiennent aux demoiselles du FoF qui les postent sur le forum =) Le reste est de moi ^^

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt =)

.

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Pied" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

.

Thème 3 : Je les veux !

Ginny saisit soudain le bras de Harry. Celui-ci s'arrêta sous la pression. Pression légère, il faut bien l'admettre, et ferme à la fois… ou plutôt « déterminée » serait plus exacte. Le contact des doigts de sa petite-amie sur sa peau le fit frissonner. Il la trouvait tellement belle qu'il se sentait prêt à toutes les folies pour satisfaire ses envies. Il le lui répétait bien assez souvent d'ailleurs.

Et ça, lorsque cela l'arrangeait, Ginny était toute disposée à s'en souvenir… et à le rappeler au brun. Lui, romantique et sentimental à souhait, craquait à tous les coups. Mais avec l'entrainement dû à une relation amoureuse qui s'installe dans la durée, Harry avait appris à reconnaître certaines fourberies de la jeune fille. Et le temps forgeant les caractères, il devenait à même d'imposer quelques conditions lorsqu'il cédait à un caprice de la demoiselle. Nous allons en étudier un parfait exemple.

Reprenons après cet aparté, Ginny, donc, se promenait dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, en compagnie de son petit-ami depuis plus de cinq mois, Harry. Alors que ce dernier continuait à s'extasier devant la cadette Weasley à la chevelure flamboyante, celle-ci était occupée à repérer les boutiques qui l'intéressaient plus ou moins. Son regard se posa subitement sur la vitrine à sa gauche, et ce qu'elle y vit, l'enchanta. Elle stoppa son petit-ami, dans un premier temps, dans le but innocent de scruter dans les moindres détails l'objet de sa convoitise. Une fabuleuse paire d'escarpins noirs, avec un laçage fin en cuir sur le dessus et des talons aiguilles dépassant les dix centimètres de hauteur. Le prix dépassait largement les moyens de Ginny, mais une telle beauté… elle ne pouvait passer à côté de ça !

Elle fit une volte et se planta face à Harry. Les yeux vrillés dans les siens, elle entreprit de le charmer pour qu'il les lui offre. L'occasion parfaite de ce cadeau serait, par exemple, leur six mois de couple, la semaine prochaine. Evidemment, avec le regard langoureux qu'elle lui jetait, il savait pertinemment que le combat était perdu d'avance. Néanmoins, il argumenta au maximum de ses capacités afin de voir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller pour des chaussures.

- Mais Harry… Tu ne te rends pas compte, elles sont faites pour moi !

Il ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait dire que des chaussures étaient « _faites pour elle_ ».

- Elles sont si belles… si bien travaillées… Tu as vu avec quel perfectionnisme le créateur a travaillé ?

Le Survivant laisse échapper un petit rire sec. Sérieusement, que venait foutre là le créateur de cet objet de torture ? Mais comme elle venait à aborder ce sujet, il rétorqua, au tac-au-tac, sur un ton laconique :

- Certes… Et je présume que sans même te connaître, il a fait ces chaussures sur-mesure spécialement aux dimensions de tes pieds ?

Pas méfiante, la rouquine fonça dans le piège sciemment tendu et élaboré par son homme.

- Exactement ! répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

Sur ce, elle l'empoigna par la main, et l'entraina à l'intérieur… chose qu'il espérait secrètement. La jeune fille se dirigea directement vers la vendeuse, et lui demanda de lui présenter le fameux modèle dans sa pointure, le 39. La vendeuse, ravie d'avoir une acheteuse potentielle, se précipita de les lui apporter. A l'instant où elle les enfila, Ginny sut. Oui, elle sut que jamais elle ne supporterait de telles chaussures plus de cinq minutes. Mais sa fierté était trop grande, son orgueil trop présomptueux, et jamais, Ô grand jamais, elle n'admettrait que ces escarpins magnifiques n'étaient pas pour elle.

Harry céda, et les lui offrit :

- Mais à une seule condition : vu leur prix, tu as intérêt à les porter dès maintenant et à chacune de nos sorties à des réceptions mondaines… Alors, marché conclu ?

Ferrée comme un poisson dans un filet de pêche… Ginny accepta le marché…

Le reste de la soirée dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse fut écourté, mais, diabolique jusqu'au fond des tripes, Harry, imposa d'aller plus tôt à la réception donnée le soir-même au Ministère. Ginny n'eut droit à aucun répit, et ses pieds meurtris non plus. Les talons aiguilles trop haut lui donnaient l'impression d'être perchée sur des échasses. Les lanières de cuir lui brûlaient la peau par frottement. Des ampoules étaient en cours de formation au niveau de ses talons. Ses orteils buttaient au bout des escarpins à chacun de ses pas.

La danse fut cauchemardesque, et la conduisit finalement à capituler avant la fin de la nuit. Escarpins au fond de son sac, pieds rougis et libres sur le sol froid et agréable, Ginny se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura :

- Tu savais ?

- A propos de quoi ?

Elle grogna et lui indiqua du menton ses pieds qui faisaient peine à voir.

- Oh ça…

Elle fronça les sourcils de plus belle devant ce manque d'intérêt envers elle.

- Oui, je savais. Hier, Hermione s'est moquée de Lavande Brown qui avaient acheté ces mêmes chaussures et qui boitait avec tellement elles lui faisaient mal… Pourquoi ? Tu sens passer ton dernier caprice ma chérie ?

Sur ce, il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres et lui glissa à l'oreille un :

- Et si on rentrait ? J'ai prévu quelque chose qui va te plaire…

Elle recula pour observer son air coquin.

- Mr Potter… Je doute que vous fassiez référence à la même chose que moi ! Pour l'instant tout ce dont je rêve, c'est un bain de pieds chaud ! Chez moi !

Elle transplana sans plus tarder, vexée au plus haut point de s'être fait rouler dans la farine de la sorte par son petit-ami.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu =)

Bisous bisous !

.

PS : Suite à une review d'Arrion, je tiens à vous préciser qu'il n'y a pas de liens intentionnels entre un épisode de Friends et mon OS, je ne connais pas l'épisode en question où Monica fait la même chose que Ginny. Voilà voilà, à bientôt !


	2. Vontils se décider ?

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Désolant" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

.

Thème 4 : Vont-ils se décider ?

- Ils m'exaspèrent…

- Chut Pansy ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

- Ho ça va Blaise, pas la peine de gueuler !

Théodore leur envoya à chacun un coup dans les côtes pour les faire taire simultanément. Cela n'eut pas tout à fait l'effet escompté, ses deux acolytes se plaignirent douloureusement, certes, mais ils cessèrent de se chamailler. Ce qui, en soit, était une nouvelle étape de franchie.

Non loin de là, à peine deux mètres sur leurs droites, se tenaient Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ce trio-là regardait dans la même direction que les trois Serpentard. L'ambiance y était tendue. Harry et Ron se montraient concentrés sur leur cible, prêts à bondir aux moindres faux-pas. Quant à Ginny, celle-ci trépignait d'impatience.

- Ils sont choux vous ne trouvez pas ? chuchota-t-elle.

Aucun de deux ne dénia lui répondre, ni lui accorder la moindre attention. Mais bien qu'elle-même, elle observait scrupuleusement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux (afin de ne pas en rater une miette), elle appréciait qu'on lui réponde lorsqu'elle s'exprimait. Vexée, d'un coup d'œil, elle chercha inconsciemment du soutien. C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle repéra le trio de vert et argent. Elle croisa le regard de Théodore Nott qui fronça les sourcils, surpirs. Un instant, elle s'interrogea sur le but de leur présence ici, à l'abris des regards…La lumière ce fit dans son esprit dans la seconde qui suivit. Ils étaient là pour la même chose.

- Hey les gars, alerta Théodore, je crois qu'on n'est pas les seuls à jouer les fouines aujourd'hui…

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Blaise.

Il indiqua du menton les deux rouquins et le brun qui les regardaient également. Le « Oh » de la compréhension complice se fit entendre depuis les deux groupes.

- Apparemment le drôle de couple qui se forme sous nos yeux intéresse aussi les Serpentards… remarqua Ginny.

- Couple ? répéta Ron. Tu es sûre ?

Ginny eut un rictus et répliqua :

- Non, évidemment, excuse-moi de heurter ta sensibilité Ronald. Hermione et Malfoy sont tous les deux en train de siroter une bière au beurre, en tête-à-tête, juste pour se rappeler toutes les vacheries qu'ils se sont faites durant toutes ces dernières années !

- Oh ! Hey ! Ca va Ginny, pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton-là, c'est juste que… que…

- Que quoi ? insista Harry. Tu craques pour Hermione ou tu trouves ça contre nature qu'elle flirte avec Malfoy ?

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et la racine des cheveux. Il bégaya une réponse incompréhensible qui laissait sous-entendre qu'Hermione lui plaisait vraiment.

- Tu me désoles Ron… lâcha sa petite sœur dépitée. Tu aurais pu te réveiller avant tout de même…

Il bougonna une réponse aussi peut française au niveau linguistique, grammatical et syntaxique.

- Nan mais regarde-moi-les ! Ces deux là tournent autour du pot depuis plus d'une heure… Granger éclate de rire à chacune des blagues à deux mornilles de Drago, et lui il ne fait rien, geignit Pansy.

- C'est affligeant un couple comme ça… poursuivit Théodore.

- Un couple comme ça ? répéta Blaise. Parce que t'appelles ça un couple toi ?

- C'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, admit Pansy. Pas même une main baladeuse, pas de coups d'œil furtifs dans le décolleté de Granger…

- Ils ne se font même pas du pied ! ajouta Blaise.

Du côté des Gryffondors, la même discussion se déroulait.

- Et je crois qu'ils ne se sont même jamais embrassés en public ! dit Ginny.

- En même temps, regarde les, ils se cachent ! précisa Harry.

- Si ça se trouve ils n'ont même jamais couché ensemble… C'est désolant… continua-t-elle.

A une dizaine de mètres de là, Hermione et Drago passaient un excellent moment.

- Si je te promets, disait-il en riant, tes trois meilleurs amis et mes trois miens sont derrière nous, à nous guetter !

Hermione riait aux éclats.

- Et quelles têtes ils font à nous voir comme ça, si proches ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago entreprit de les décrire, s'armant d'ironie et de cynisme, exagérant les émotions reconnues sur les visages des uns, et démultipliant les réactions des autres.

- C'est déroutant de se savoir fliqué comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda la rouge et or.

- Ouais, c'est même carrément flippant tu veux dire ! Ils me déprimes ces six-là !

-Clairement ! Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de s'essayer à la filature sur nous, leurs vies doivent être bien vides ces derniers temps pour qu'ils se satisfassent de ça.

- Je suis d'accord, c'est désolant de les voir ainsi, conclut Drago.

Après un court instant à se fixer droit dans les yeux, le blond se pencha en avant vers sa partenaire et lui proposa sur un ton sensuel :

- On leur offre quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil sans équivoque. Elle approcha son visage de lui et l'embrassa avec émotion, le cœur battant la chamade. Le résultat ne lui parut pas le moins du monde désolant, au contraire…


End file.
